A diary of a winchester
by RubyDragonJewel
Summary: I f dean went to hell?What will he leave behide?
1. Chapter 1

What if dean died and went to hell?,What will he leave behide?

Characters:Sam W./Dean W./Razea (a.k.a.-authoress/narrator)/and the demon that dean winchester made the deal with at the crossroads during the end of second season.

Summary:What if dean died after his year to live?and then went to hell,what will he leave behide for his family and his brother if he died?.Well we shall find out in my new story.

Chapter One:A letter

It all started with Dean Winchester making the deal with a demon to bring back his dead brother because it was dean's responsibilty to look out and take care of sammy. So now dean has one year to live and that got dean thinking what will happen to him if died and hell and sam and bobby couldn't break the contract in time and what will he leave behide?. Dean went out that night to a nearby convient store and bought a journal so he can make it into a diary, cause dean knows diaries are girls best friends and that girls read diaries and write in them. So he started to write in the book that his brother sam doen't know about and probably will never know about until the day dean dies. The winchester boys rented out a hotel room for a couple of days, sam was in the room's shower cleaning himself while dean started to write a letter to his girlfriend named Razea and the letter started out like this: _" Razea , my true love , my peace away from hunting demons , the one I can can run to if I needed a shoulder to lean on and gave me a family of my own, I love you and our daughter and I don't know what I do if I lost you guys. This diary is for you to read and comperhend and understand it before you give the diary to sammy for him to read it. Rmember razea that I love you and I will always love you.Love Dean Winchester. "_

Then sam came out of the shower all dress in clean clothes and came closer to where his older brother was and said " hey dean what are you writing?. Dean closed the letter and put in the envelope, then put the envelope that has the letter inside the diary and just closed the book and said _" nonething sammy, just a letter to razea that's all. "_ Then sam look at dean and said _" you know dean we can stop this hunting gig for a while and visit razea and your daughter , maybe we can spend some family time together "_ dean look at his younger brother with a blank stare and said _" maybe "_ sam looked at his brother and just shooked his head back and forth and then dean said_ " what?. "_ Then sam looked at him and said_ " dean your madly in love with razea, your like a love sick puppy "_ then dean said to sam was _" yeah and your point is?. "_ Sam was shocked at dean's behavior and said to him _" if you are so deep in love with her why don't you just marry her dean"_ then dean said_ " it's a little complicated sam, I can't just go up to her and get down on one knee and ask he ' razea would you take this ring and be my wife? ' "_ not knowing that his girlfriend was right behide him and sam didn't tell his brother anything.

Then bobby came in with dean and razea's daughter and said _" dean stand up right now "_ so dean turned around and saw his girlfriend and daughter and bobby just looking at him. So dean look at little embarrest but happy to see his girlfriend and daughter with bobby. Then razea said _"hi dean you look at little flush to see us "_ so sam came up to razea and says to her _" of course razea he looks a little flush , because he is surprise to see you "._ Then razea looks at dean and says to him _" can we talk dean?. "_ so dean look at razea and said_ " sure razea what do you want to talk about? "_ then she look at him and said _" dean i'm leaving in a few days for my mom's house to live with her for a while, if you want to spend time with your daughter now is the time dean. "_

Dean was about to say something to razea until his daughter named julianna marie winchester went up to him and said_ " hi daddy , I miss you " _then dean said to his daughter was that _" I love you too and I missed you too sweety "_ so dean look at his brother sam and said to him _" sam were giving up hunting for a while so pack up your stuff "_ then sam look at his brother and said _" and go where dean?. "_ Dean look at sam and said _" we follow razea and where she is going sam "_ then sam said _" and that would be where dean? "_ so dean said to his younger brother was _"sam ask razea yourself where she is going? "_ sam said _" fine dean be that way I will ask her , razea where are you going?. "_ Then razea said to sam was _" i'm moving to spain for a while to live with my mother until I find a school and a job for me and julianna , why do you ask sam?. "_ Sam look at dean and said _" Spain dean are you nuts we can't get the impala over seas to spain dean "_ then dean said to sam was _" were not bringing the impala to spain sam" then sam said to dean was " then were is the impala going dean?. "_

Dean look at sam and said _" the impala is going to bobby's house until we get back from Spain "_ then sam look at his older brother and said _" fine by me dean but i'm not going to Spain with you , your going by yourself dean "_ bobby look at the boys and said to them _" what th hell is going on between you two?. "_ Dean said to bobby was_ " nonething bobby just a little arguement that's all "_ then bobby looked at the boys and said _" like hell , you guys are at each others throats this is not how you are suppose to be acting your brothers act like it. " _Then razea looked at dean and said _" come on dean if you are coming to Spain with us we better hurry "_ so look at sam , grabbed his stuff and said _" have a nice life sam and take care of yourself and the impala "_ with that said dean , razea and julianna left to go to the airport to leave for Spain.

They arrived at the airport and there was a private jet waiting for them to leave the United States and arrive in Spain , so they went into the private jet and left for Spain. Julianna Winchester was tired so she went to sleep in the chair across where her parents sat in the private jet. Then dean lean over to razea and said "_ I don't care what anyone says to us we make a great looking kid "_ then razea said to dean was _" well she does have our looks but she does have your smile and your charm dean. D_ean chuckle at that sentence and then said _"but sweetheart she has your smile not my smile. "_ Dean was about to kiss razea until the pilot buzz her over the intercome and said _" ms. razea were almost to Spain's airport m'lady "_ then razea said _" thank you bill "_ then the pilot said _" your welcome m'lady "_so they arrived at Spain's airport where a limo was waiting for them to give them a ride to razea's mother's house.

What will happen next... give me some ideas thank you for reading.


	2. author's note

sorry to all my readers of my story i will update them as soon as i can,i've been busy updating my comp beacuse my mum just go internet back on but i will start writting the other chapters to the stories i've written and i will write nes stories for my account


End file.
